1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's display devices are equipped with a touch recognition function, for recognizing a touch of a user, together with an image display function. Such a display device does not need an additional input device such as a keyboard, a mouse and/or the like, and thus it is used in an increasing number of areas.
Conventional display devices can be manufactured by preparing a display panel and a touch panel separately, and then attaching the touch panel to the display panel.
Such a method, however, employs separate processes for manufacturing the touch panel and the display panel, which is inefficient in terms of processing time and processing cost. Therefore, it is desirable to integrate the touch panel with the display panel.